


Chill (소름)

by gudekkuma_yeollie



Series: Pretty Boys and Escorts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Beta!Taemin, Choking, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Omega!Jongin, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rich Omega Boys ChanKai, Rimming, Wet & Messy, alpha!kyungsoo, dom!Kyungsoo, omega!chanyeol, sub!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudekkuma_yeollie/pseuds/gudekkuma_yeollie
Summary: Jongin takes Chanyeol to an escort club for an omega's night out. Eventually convinced, Chanyeol signs up to spend the night with an alpha named D.O.It leads to the wildest night Chanyeol's ever had.





	Chill (소름)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!!!! A lil explanation for those following [Three Gangsters, a Gangster Wife, a Vet, and their Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325069) at the bottom
> 
> Listen, I found out it was ChanSoo week mid-last week, and have been writing this filth ever since. It's probably the dirtiest, smuttiest thing I've ever written and I am very proud
> 
> ALSO: Kyungsoo is referred to as D.O. for only a little while; he will reveal his name to Chanyeol and therefore we will get to read his real name (idk it bothers me when I open a fic and the stage names are used without real reason so just wanted to give y'all a heads-up)
> 
> Adeul Notes: I'm sorry for not updating [Adeul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371615); the trip back from India and getting settled back in was kind of hectic. And when I finally sat down to write, I only stressed myself out trying to make the deadline I'd set for myself. Adeul isn't on hiatus or dead, chapter 9 is being written slowly but surely! I will update whenever I can now, instead of on a schedule. I'm sorry to get us off track, but I haven't forgotten it and will post soon! Thank you for understanding <3
> 
> Also a reminder that all acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above. EXO and all other kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic. I am writing this and all future fics as dramas with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these people are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3

Chanyeol met Jongin volunteering at the local dog shelter, and despite the sharp-jawed model image he displayed, the younger was actually just a dorky dongsaeng that loved to get his way with a set of puppy-eyes that rivaled the ones they actually worked with.

 

Which is why when the younger omega suggested going to a new club together, Chanyeol didn’t say no.

 

So, here he was dressed in a chestnut shirt with the first few buttons undone, a black velvet choker wrapping just tight enough around his throat, even tighter black skinny jeans, silver jewelry, his most waterproof eyeliner and smudgeproof red lip tint, and his metal gray hair straightened outside a club Jongin had suggested. Except, it wasn’t quite the club he thought it would be.

 

They were in front of an escort club, more specifically, _Sizzling Mania_ , otherwise known as the SM Club.

 

Jongin nudged his elbow, glancing over at him unsurely.

 

“What do you think, hyung?”

 

The younger had also dressed himself up well: thin lavender turtleneck, a few blackened silver necklaces layered atop each other, matching jewelry, high-waisted slate-gray and white striped slacks that highlighted his own assets well, smoky eyeshadow and some high-shine gloss, and his own silver hair was styled so it looked pushed back and feathery.

 

He also looked like he thought Chanyeol was going to tell him this was a bad idea and leave. They’d gone clubbing before, but never to an escort club. Internally, Chanyeol mulled over the prospects. Usually, he and Jongin would go out, have drinks, dance, and try to find suitable partners to spend the night with. And while they had had many hits, they’d also had a fair share of misses. At least with an escort club, they could pick out someone and not worry about the usual fears of taking a stranger home.

 

Taking a breath, he clapped Jongin on the shoulder.

 

“I think I’m ready to give this a try, Nini.”

 

Cheering, Jongin looped their arms together and led them to the entrance. Both of them pulled out their IDs, showing the bouncer that they were omegas. They were given yellow wristbands before they were allowed inside.

 

Immediately, the sounds of thumping bass and remixed beats washed over them, lighting dim but not too much so. What also hit them was the dizzying mixture of dozens of scents, pheromones filling up their senses like a heady punch.

 

Together, they made their way over to the counter.

 

“Hello, welcome to the _Sizzling Mania Club_.” A pretty young man around their age with rose gold hair greeted them, eyes crinkling as he smiled. He had a blue wristband on, signifying his beta status. “My name is Yuta. Have you visited us before?”

 

Both shook their heads no.

 

Nodding, Yuta slid forward a blood-red binder with embossed black lettering reading _SM’s Servicers and Services_.

 

“This is our folder of escorts, what they provide, and how much they charge by hour. However, you can and should discuss things with them before making any final choices. The first section is for who is currently available. For anyone in the other sections, you will need to schedule an appointment. Please let me know if you have questions about anything.”

 

Chanyeol and Jongin nodded, the latter picking up the binder and flipping it open.

 

Both of them had had their fair share of sexual exploits, but the sight of all the suggestive poses and smolders still made them go red.

 

Yuta’s lips twitched, and he pointed off to the side.

 

“If you two need some time to decide, why don’t you try having a seat at our bar?” he suggested.

 

Clutching the binder to him, Jongin nodded, both of them thanking the front-desk worker before heading over to the bar.

 

“Are you still sure about this, Jongin?” Chanyeol whispered, trying not to catch eyes with anyone else as they sat at the counter.

 

Jongin stared down at the binder, brow furrowed.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung recommended this place to me; he said we should both try it.”

 

Chanyeol groaned. Of course, their kinky alpha friend had suggested the club to Jongin. Baekhyun sometimes joined them when they went out, but that was for tamer stuff like dinner or karaoke. For an actual night out, he preferred places like the _SM Club_. Chanyeol and Jongin had never been sure of escort clubs, so Baekhyun never pushed, but if Jongin had asked Baekhyun for a new spot to hit up, Chanyeol was unsurprised he’d sent them here.

 

“He always seems to like this place,” Jongin continued.

 

“Don’t trust his weird tastes,” Chanyeol complained.

 

Jongin pouted.

 

“Hyung, we came all the way here. Do you really wanna leave?”

 

There were those puppy-eyes again.

 

Chanyeol pinched Jongin’s hand in annoyance, making the younger yelp.

 

“Fine. I’ll give it a try. But only because I don’t wanna go all the way over to any of our usual spots and then try to hook an alpha this late.”

 

Jongin perked, sending him a delighted grin.

 

“Great! I’ll buy this time, then!”

 

As the hyung, Chanyeol should’ve been the one to pay, but he wasn’t going to complain.

 

“One cojinganmek,” Chanyeol requested the bartender.

 

“And a screwdriver for me,” Jongin finished. The bartender nodded, getting to work, and Jongin turned back to Chanyeol. “Are you ready, hyung?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol nodded.

 

This time, Jongin opened the book from the first page.

 

“Stop me if you see anyone you like,” Jongin told Chanyeol.

 

The first page was bordered in yellow, showing them an omega, but what he offered didn’t suit either Chanyeol or Jongin’s tastes, so they moved onto the next one. This page was bordered in blue, a beta, but she didn’t have anything they liked either. Though, they weren’t going to deny the aesthetic of the photos included with their profiles; that was one thing the SM Club seemed to be good at.

 

The bartender set their drinks down just as Jongin turned the page to a beta named Taemin.

 

The younger omega sucked in a breath as he drank in the sight of the beta’s pictures. He was defined to the gods, and his shimmery smolder made Jongin’s heart rate speed up. Tearing his gaze to the likes and dislikes of this beautiful beta, Jongin felt further convinced that this was the perfect person to have a session with. Likes: switch, tease, lingerie. Dislikes: weapon play. His rate seemed to match his appeal, because he was the most expensive escort they’d seen yet.

 

Not that price was too much of a problem for either omega since despite them living on their own, they earned well and their families were definitely on the wealthier side and sent them money often enough.

 

“The way he wears one long sleeve and one short with a glove is kinda weird but hot,” Chanyeol noted.

 

“Hyung, this one. I’ve gotta have this one,” Jongin breathed.

 

Chanyeol grabbed his drink, raising it to the younger.

 

“Well then, I say that deserves a cheers, doesn’t it?”

 

Jongin smiled happily as he picked up his own, the two of them clinking their glasses together.

 

“Geonbae!”

 

Both of them took big swigs of their drinks, multiple past experiences letting them down them with little difficulty.

 

Jongin pushed the book over to Chanyeol now, motioning for him to look through it himself now as he sipped on his screwdriver.

 

Chanyeol flipped the page past another omega, not bothering to look at the pictures this time. He’d always preferred alphas over other classifications, so he was only going to look at the pages with the red borders on them.

 

The first alpha he found was a brunet, tall with lidded eyes and a sinful looking tongue. From his specifications, he appeared to be a soft dom. Keeping him in mind, Chanyeol flipped to the next red-bordered page.

 

Suddenly, he knew how Jongin had felt looking at Taemin.

 

D.O. was the most attractive alpha Chanyeol had ever seen and that was saying something because Chanyeol had sucked a lot of alpha dick in his life.

 

He had short black hair and intense but handsome features: thick brows, thick lips, and despite the way he hooded his lids at the camera, Chanyeol could tell he had big eyes. When he was able to tear his gaze off plush lips, Chanyeol swallowed at the way D.O.’s button-ups seemed too tight and the way his forearms flexed as he crossed them. Swallowing thickly, he finally looked at the alpha’s preferences.

 

Likes: rules, compliance, control.

 

Dislikes: disobedience, bloodplay.

 

Price-wise: definitely within Chanyeol’s budget.

 

Chanyeol’s finger trembled as he pointed at D.O.’s picture, tugging on Jongin’s sleeve.

 

“Jongin-ah…if this man doesn’t fuck me, I think I might actually cry.”

 

Jongin choked on his drink, bursting into a fit of surprised wheezing. Chanyeol pounded his back a few times.

 

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry. That came out a little, uh, needier than I intended for it to.”

 

Jongin couldn’t stop laughing, smacking his fist against Chanyeol’s thigh. Sighing, Chanyeol knew he had to wait the younger omega out and decided to finish off the rest of his drink.

 

Once Jongin had finally collected himself, he cleared his throat, wiping his wet eyes.

 

“All right, hyung. Fingers crossed that we both get who we want,” he croaked.

 

With that, Jongin pulled out his wallet and left some cash for the bartender. Drinks paid for, they returned to front desk.

 

“We know who we’d like to request,” Chanyeol said politely as he handed the binder back to Yuta. “Are Taemin and D.O. still available?”

 

“Yes, they are. Let me call them down for you.” Yuta picked up the desk phone, dialing the numbers. After a few moments, he spoke again. “You have clients. Come to the lobby.” Then, he hung up before looking back at Chanyeol and Jongin. “Out of curiosity, who’s picked who?”

 

“I chose Taemin.” Jongin replied, maybe a little too dreamily.

 

“And I chose D.O.” Chanyeol supplied, a little unnecessarily but still wanting to stake his claim.

 

Yuta smiled, but there was something about it that made Chanyeol and Jongin a little nervous.

 

“Is that so? I don’t know who’s luckier, you or them. You two are exactly their types.”

 

Chanyeol and Jongin blinked at that.

 

“Really?” Chanyeol blurted. He knew he was attractive, but there had been a fair share of alphas he’d met that were put off by his height. Jongin had had similar experiences, but the latter was an equal opportunist and kept his options open whereas Chanyeol gravitated solely to alphas.

 

Yuta’s smile turned into a plain smirk, and Jongin and Chanyeol had the feeling the rose-gold-haired man wasn’t going to bother with being professional anymore.

 

“What you don’t know is how rarely two cute young omegas walk in here. If anything, you two are a sight for sore eyes.”

 

Chanyeol, ever so weak for compliments from a beautiful man, went pink.

 

Jongin only laughed, better used to handling casual flirting. Besides, it only sounded like Yuta was stating facts more than legitimately trying to hit on them.

 

“We didn’t find this place on our own, actually. A friend of ours recommended it to us. You probably see him a lot; Byun Baekhyun?”

 

Yuta’s brow twitched, and Chanyeol and Jongin knew right then that the Japanese man definitely knew their (sometimes literal) pain-in-the-ass Baekhyun.

 

“Please tell me you’re not as wild as your friend. He brings me a headache every time he visits, but the escorts actually seem to tolerate him for some reason.”

 

Chanyeol snorted.

 

“He fills up whatever space he’s in regardless if it’s in a good or bad way, and when he’s gone you miss him. That’s the curse of Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Yuta nodded with a sigh; Chanyeol had summed it up perfectly.

 

“So, what are Taemin and D.O. like?” Jongin questioned, curious to know more about the two than what the binder had provided.

 

“Why don’t you ask us that yourselves, pup?”

 

Startling, both Jongin and Chanyeol turned to see none other than the two escorts they’d asked for standing behind them.

 

Taemin was more beautiful than his pictures captured, and that was a feat considering how ethereal the pictures were. He was wearing a flowy red satin blouse that practically hung off him as it exposed his collarbone and pretty neck wrapped in delicate white gold chains that matched his silky locks. He was wearing black pants as tight as Chanyeol’s, and the tall omega suddenly felt self-conscious in his own in front of Taemin.

 

Jongin had no such thoughts on his mind, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. No, he just looked ready to pounce. Or be pounced on. Chanyeol knew Jongin wasn’t picky.

 

Then, Chanyeol let himself look at D.O.

 

The alpha had already been looking at him, and it made Chanyeol’s breath stutter. If Taemin was prettier than his pictures, D.O. was even more handsome than photos could do justice. Hair combed and parted off his forehead, he looked like a poster of alpha masculinity in a perfectly tailored blue velvet suit. His white shirt was buttoned up all the way, and it should’ve made him look too proper considering where they were, but it only made Chanyeol want to be a good enough boy for D.O. that the alpha would let him unbutton it himself.

 

“Don’t be shy now,” Yuta teased. “Go on and introduce yourselves to our prized hosts.”

 

Snapping out of it (and really hoping he wasn’t drooling), Chanyeol cleared his throat and tried not to look too nervous (or thirsty).

 

“Hello, my name is Park Chanyeol. I’ve asked for you, D.O.-ssi. I hope we can get along well!”

 

Taemin cooed at him.

 

“How cute. He’s just your type, D.O.-yah.”

 

Jongin went up to Taemin then, silently holding out his hand and the blond raised an eyebrow at him but did give him his own.

 

Jongin intertwined their fingers together, smiling beatifically as he tilted his head at the blond.

 

“And my name is Kim Jongin. The moment I saw you was the moment I knew I had to meet you. Please take good care of me.”

 

Taemin’s whole face lit up, utterly enamored with Jongin’s balance of smooth and endearing.

 

“Careful, pup, I might just keep you all night.”

 

Jongin rubbed the back of Taemin’s pale hand with his thumb.

 

“Who says I don’t want just that?”

 

Taemin took a deep breath that made his nostrils flare. Abruptly turning to Yuta, he spoke.

 

“Yuta-kun, the pup and I are settled. Get him a form.”

 

Yuta slid a pen and paper toward Jongin, and the younger omega looked over it as he continued to hold Taemin’s hand. Satisfied with the terms and conditions, he signed his name at the bottom and gave both back to Yuta.

 

“Take care of him well when I send him back later,” Taemin paused. “If I send him back, that is,” he amended.

 

Yuta replied in Japanese, and Chanyeol and Jongin’s understanding was good enough to realize that not only had he had given an affirmative, but he had also called Taemin a nickname that made them both blush.

 

D.O. took the initiative to approach Chanyeol, giving the omega a considering look.

 

“Something tells me it’s your first time at a club like ours,” he murmured.

 

God, even his voice was perfect. Deep and baritone, smooth like dark chocolate. Chanyeol had never wanted someone so bad before.

 

“It’s my first time here,” Chanyeol confirmed, “but it’s not my first time with an alpha with your preferences.”

 

D.O.’s eyes flashed, and he looked more amused at Chanyeol’s play than offended.

 

“Oh, baby boy, you and I both know you’ve never been with anyone like me.”

 

Chanyeol may have whimpered.

 

“Ooh, he likes that, do more.” Yuta egged them on from behind.

 

D.O. ignored him as Chanyeol’s ears flushed bright red. That little detail didn’t escape the alpha’s notice, and the smile he sent Chanyeol was full of teeth and promise.

 

D.O. beckoned him with a finger, and it took a moment for Chanyeol to understand what he was asking for considering they were barely a foot apart, but when he finally caught on, he swallowed thickly. Slowly, with a hand perched on the desk, he bent so that he could be closer to the alpha’s face, biting his lip just to watch the way D.O.’s eyes went dark. The shorter leaned forward, mouth near enough to Chanyeol’s ear that his warm breath ruffled the gray locks by it.

 

“I won’t waste our time anymore, Chanyeol-ah. If you come upstairs, we use the stoplight system and I expect you to be a good boy. I only reward good boys. Do you understand?”

 

Chanyeol shuddered, fingers clenching down and resulting in his nails scratching against the wood of Yuta’s desk. There might’ve been a displeased huff from the Japanese man, but all Chanyeol could focus on was D.O.

 

“I understand,” the omega whispered. D.O. was ready to pull away then, but Chanyeol continued. “You only reward good boys, right? I’ll be your _best_ boy, alpha.”

 

D.O. was briefly taken aback by Chanyeol’s words, but then he chuckled, pleasantly surprised.

 

Deciding to follow the omega’s forward lead, he dipped forward until his nose brushed Chanyeol’s neck. Other omegas in the past had always flinched, tried to move away, but Chanyeol actually stayed where he was, trembling.

 

The scent of apricot hit him first, notes of honeysuckle complementing it as yuzu popped under the sweetness and kept it from getting cloying. And when D.O. pressed further to better drink in the delicious pheromones, he could tell Chanyeol’s shaking wasn’t from fear, but from excitement. He could feel how hard the omega’s pulse was racing against his lips and it made his own skin begin to tingle, itching to draw out more from the omega.

 

He knew it was too early to think it, but Chanyeol was increasingly becoming his most appealing omega to date.

 

“I take great joy in breaking you two up, because someone just came in and I need to actually do my job.” Yuta huffed, making D.O. pause and Chanyeol freeze. “D.O., you have a room. Take the poor omega up to it, because as much as the club-goers love a show, the last thing I want is for you to knot him on my desk. As for you, Park Chanyeol-ssi, sign the form and get going already.”

 

D.O. finally pulled away, looking up at Chanyeol as he gently pried the omega’s fingers off of Yuta’s desk and held them in his own warm hand instead. Yuta slapped the form down pointedly.

 

“You heard him. Sign the form so we can go, Chanyeol.”

 

Nodding dazedly, Chanyeol did as told before D.O. begin to lead him away.

 

However, as they left, the omega caught a snippet of what the newcomers were asking Yuta.

 

“...delicious. How much for the alpha?”

 

“Whenever D.O. is free, I’ll be sure to inform you.”

 

Chanyeol froze as a sudden urge to turn around and claw whoever was trying to take _his_ D.O. shot through him. They’d already accepted each other, and the omega knew that logically, D.O. was allowed to service other clients, but he wanted the alpha all to himself, even if it was just for the night.

 

Which is why he turned around to squint at the potential client. She wasn’t even that cute. And she was old.

 

Chanyeol was cute. And young.

 

“Sorry, but he’s taken! For all night,” he stated firmly.

 

The woman’s face scrunched up like Chanyeol had just made her eat a lemon, and Yuta had to raise a hand to cover the snicker he disguised as a cough.

 

D.O.’s grip on his hand tightened, making Chanyeol sheepishly turn back around to face him.

 

“For the entire night, huh?” D.O. hummed, exuding an air of calm. “Most of my clientele don’t last more than two rounds with me, Chanyeol-ah. It’ll also be your first time with me…and your other cute omega friend is with Taemin. I wish you luck trying to get home in advance.”

 

Chanyeol squeezed D.O.’s hand back, breathless.

 

“Why are we still down here then?”

 

D.O.’s lips pulled up, and the alpha’s simmering gaze promised so much that Chanyeol almost wondered if their one night was going to be enough.

 

He didn’t reply to Chanyeol verbally, but did lead him over to the elevators. Once one came down, the two stepped inside. Chanyeol had been observing D.O. the entire time, taking in his different angles and still wondering how someone could be so small yet commanding, so soft-looking and handsome.

 

D.O. tilted his head so that he could look back up at Chanyeol, catching the omega staring and taking his fill of the other in as well. Clearly, he saw things he liked because he sent him a smile.

 

“Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo,” the alpha murmured.

 

Chanyeol blinked.

 

“Kyungsoo? Who is Kyungsoo?”

 

D.O. chuckled.

 

“That’s my name, Chanyeol. I prefer not to give it out to just anyone, so I only tell it to people I accept.”

 

A bubbly smile made its way onto Chanyeol’s face, swinging their hands a little, unable to help himself.

 

“Do Kyungsoo-ssi…” he tested the name on his tongue as he stroked the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. “Kyungsoo-ssi…I like it.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed.

 

“I like the way you say it,” he said, “but you’re not going to be calling me that once we get to my room. I’ll let you choose: alpha, daddy, master, or sir.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes shut, considering each option and feeling tingly at the possibilities. Alpha felt too generic, they hadn’t reached a point where Chanyeol would feel comfortable calling him daddy yet (but he had the feeling that might change soon enough), and master felt more of a turn-off than anything else. In the end, he decided on the most flexible option.

 

“Sir,” he answered. “I like sir.”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head, lips pulling up in consideration. Chanyeol’s gaze snapped down to them like it had been magnetically pulled, wanting so badly to feel that plush mouth against his own, to see it redden and get slick from Chanyeol’s kisses.

 

Chanyeol’s grip on Kyungsoo’s hand tightened as he swallowed thickly.

 

Kyungsoo raised a brow at him, and the omega fidgeted under the alpha’s scrutinizing gaze. Kyungsoo’s own eyes dropped to Chanyeol’s lips, considering, and the taller bit his bottom lip.

 

“You want to kiss me, baby boy?” Kyungsoo murmured, and Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically. “Words, Chanyeol, or you get nothing.”

 

“Can I…Can I kiss you? Please, sir?”

 

“You ask so prettily, Chanyeol. I bet you beg even nicer. We’ll find out now, won’t we?” Kyungsoo noted, clicking his last syllables and shooting a bolt of want down Chanyeol’s spine. “Come here,” he ordered.

 

Finally given the permission he’d been anxiously waiting for, he dipped down to connect their mouths, and being this close to the alpha, _on_ him, finally let him catch the other’s scent. The muskiness of cedar enveloped him, undercut by notes of spicy ginger and even some floral orchid. Chanyeol adored it, couldn’t get enough of it even. He pressed closer, silently asking for more.

 

Kyungsoo parted his lips, tongue tracing against the seam of Chanyeol’s lips. The omega let him in with no resistance, moaning when Kyungsoo began to explore, already figuring out which spots made him weak in the knees by the way Chanyeol’s grip tightened and laxed.

 

The elevator dinged as they finally reached their floor, and Kyungsoo left one last swipe of the tongue against Chanyeol’s bottom lip before pulling away, the omega left in a daze as he tried to catch his breath. The elevator was full of the heady potion of their pheromones, their scents making a blend that intoxicated them both.

 

Kyungsoo tugged on Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him out of the elevator and the omega followed him easily. They went down a hallway full of doors, screams and moans, and thick clouds of pheromones that made Chanyeol’s head swim.

 

It was almost too much for the omega, never having been exposed to so much stimulation like this before.

 

Kyungsoo’s thumb rubbed the back of his hand, grounding Chanyeol, and he tried his best to focus on the alpha’s touch until they finally stopped in front of the very last door at the end.

 

Kyungsoo let them inside, and immediately all of the noise shut out and the scents faded after he closed the door. Chanyeol took a deep breath, clearing his head before taking a look around the room Kyungsoo had brought them to.

 

It wasn’t brightly lit, but it wasn’t dim either. Everything was neat and had its own space. There were toys, BDSM gear, a bench, and even a sex swing tucked away. Pushed against the wall was a large four poster bed, and Chanyeol could see adjustable cuffs on them.

 

They probably wouldn’t get around to using all of these things but damn if Chanyeol didn’t go hot at the thought.

 

“Well, it’s clear that you’re liking what you’re seeing.” Kyungsoo remarked, making Chanyeol look back at him. “I suppose baby boy’s got himself some experience with these things, no?”

 

Chanyeol began to nod before remembering what Kyungsoo had told him earlier: use his words.

 

“Yes, sir… I had a boyfriend who got into it with me, but…things didn’t work out. I was always more into it than he was, and I haven’t really found anyone else who knows the scene since then… Sorry, I probably said too much.” Chanyeol trailed off, gaze dropping to the floor.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t even been using his alpha voice and Chanyeol was already snapping his gaze back to meet his.

 

“Sir?”

 

Kyungsoo gave him a serious, firm look that told Chanyeol to listen and listen well.

 

“I asked a question and you answered it. Apologies are only for after you’ve misbehaved and you’re showing you’re genuinely repentant. I’d say it’s a shame about your ex, but then you wouldn’t have ended up here tonight, so I won’t bother with platitudes. You chose me because you want to be taken apart and put back together, and that’s what I’ll do. Do you understand?”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And if at any time you need a break or want to stop, what system did I tell you we were going to use?”

 

“Stoplight, sir.”

 

“Good boy. We’ll get started then.”

 

Kyungsoo finally let go of Chanyeol’s hand, fingers trailing up until they reached the omega’s shoulder, exerting zero pressure but letting the implication rest there instead.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Chanyeol dropped down, knees settling against the marble of the floor as he blinked up at Kyungsoo. He could’ve looked innocent, but the way his lids lowered and his tongue came out to wet his kiss-swollen lips was far from it.

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers began to move again, cupping Chanyeol’s jaw as his thumb rubbed over those tantalizingly soft, red lips. They parted easily for him, and he pressed down against the omega’s pliant tongue, wetting the digit. Chanyeol wanted to suck on it, nip it, let the salty taste of the alpha’s finger settle on his tongue, but he knew that he had to wait for permission.

 

Good boys waited and listened, and that’s what Chanyeol would do.

 

Kyungsoo removed his thumb from Chanyeol’s mouth, swiping wetness onto the omega’s lips both to clean his finger as well as to see the rosy skin glisten in the light.

 

“I’ve been thinking about what your mouth would feel like the moment you opened it to introduce yourself. You haven’t disappointed.” Kyungsoo hummed as he threaded his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, pushing the metallic locks back. “Take me out. Show me more of what that mouth can do.”

 

Chanyeol tried not to look too eager as he reached for the front of Kyungsoo’s pants, but he had a feeling he’d failed by the quirking of the alpha’s lips. Carefully, he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, exposing a blood-red pair of briefs that outlined the alpha’s thick member. There was a damp spot beginning to form at the front of it, wetness bleeding into the soft fabric and the musk from it drove Chanyeol’s senses wild.

 

“Sir…Sir, can I please taste you first? It just smells so good, I…” Chanyeol pleaded, looking up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes and trembling lips.

 

Kyungsoo quirked a brow at him, considering, and he rubbed the pads of his fingers against Chanyeol’s scalp, drawing a little sound from him.

 

“My baby boy’s desperate, huh? Alright, Chanyeol. I’ll let you do what you want, for now. Make it good, otherwise I’ll get…displeased.”

 

“Of course, sir. Thank you,” the omega breathed.

 

He leaned forward, nuzzling the fabric and inhaling the scent deeply. The cedar was stronger now, but so was the ginger. He mouthed at the wet spot next, able to taste the musk that seeped onto his tongue. It was just that, however: a taste. The soft cotton made things too fuzzy to actually get his fill, so Chanyeol gave the front one last flick of the tongue before pulling Kyungsoo out of the briefs.

 

He had a feeling he’d started to drool when he finally got the alpha’s hardening cock in his hands, thick-veined and the fleshy tip beading pearls of pre-cum. Stroking the length, he bent forward to lave his tongue against the head, catching the salty slick and moaning when he finally got the heady burst of flavor he’d been desperate for.

 

Kyungsoo’s grip in his hair tightened, and Chanyeol recognized it for the warning it was. He was teasing too much, and the omega glanced up at the alpha in apology, lashes fluttering as he began to take Kyungsoo deeper, relaxing his throat to accommodate the alpha. He went until he could feel the base of Kyungsoo’s knot, shutting his watering eyes as he tried to breathe. Gag reflex and breathing under control, he let himself swallow. Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened again, and Chanyeol moaned encouragingly. The vibration loosened a grunt out of the alpha, and Chanyeol had never felt so insanely prideful about getting someone to make noise for him.

 

Slowly, he drew back up, giving the tip a languid swirl of the tongue. He started leaving open-mouthed kisses against the  length, precum and saliva smearing on hard flesh and soft lips. He paid special attention to the base, internally preening when he heard the alpha’s breath roughen. He worked his way back up, making eye contact with Kyungsoo as he suckled on the head again. The alpha let out a growl, and Chanyeol shivered. He went halfway down this time, looking back up at Kyungsoo with permission as he tapped the alpha’s hand.

 

Kyungsoo understood, and the smirk he gave him was wicked enough to make Chanyeol’s already tight skinny jeans feel impossibly tighter. He could already feel himself getting slick, and while he hoped he could get out of his jeans before he made a mess out of them, he had the feeling that that probably wasn’t going to happen.

 

“Baby boy wants me to fuck his mouth, huh?” He teased, voice gravelly.

 

Chanyeol whined, nodding as desperately as he could with a dick in his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo tsked, fingers going almost painfully tight in Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“What did I say, Chanyeol? Use your words.”

 

Chanyeol tried to pull back to speak, but Kyungsoo’s grip wouldn’t let him. Whimpering, Chanyeol stayed stuck there, saliva beginning to pool out of his mouth as he tried to figure out what to do.

 

It was clear what Kyungsoo wanted, but Chanyeol didn’t know if he’d be able to do it.

 

Swallowing thickly, and inadvertently making Kyungsoo’s fingers clench, Chanyeol tried to answer the alpha.

 

As expected, the end result was muffled, teary, and choked.

 

But it satisfied the alpha by the way his fingers finally relaxed, rubbing the omega’s ear rewardingly before settling back in gray locks.

 

“Good boy. Pinch my thigh if it’s too much.”

 

Kyungsoo waited until Chanyeol rested his hands on his thighs before he pushed forward into the tight wetness of Chanyeol’s mouth. The omega had been expecting it, so he didn’t choke, focusing on keeping himself relaxed and evening his breathing as the alpha fucked his mouth.

 

There was still a burn that made his watering eyes finally spill over, tears running down his cheeks and lashes clumping as he kneeled there and took what he’d asked for. His jeans were too tight, his own erection trapped against unforgiving denim and begging for some sort of contact, but he knew better. There was no quicker way to making a dom angry than by touching yourself without permission. It didn’t help that he could feel himself soaking through his underwear, clenching around nothing and feeling helplessly empty. All he could do was fist his hands against the tops of Kyungsoo’s clothed thighs.

 

He could feel his jaw begin to get tired after being held open for so long, but the twinging felt almost pleasurable as he felt Kyungsoo shove deeper and deeper with each jostling thrust.

 

“I’m close,” Kyungsoo warned as his grip loosened enough on Chanyeol’s hair that the omega could pull off if he wanted to.

 

Almost annoyedly, Chanyeol made Kyungsoo’s hand stay where it was in his hair, shooting the alpha a look that said the last thing he wanted was for Kyungsoo’s cock to leave his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo’s lips curled up at that, and combined with the rising flush on his cheeks and the sweat that beaded his brow, he looked like utter sin.

 

True to his word, it only took a few more thrusts before Kyungsoo spilled into his mouth with a low groan, knot pressed right up against Chanyeol’s lips as hot cum splashed down his well-used throat. The omega did his best to swallow it all, but there was so much that it started cascade out of his mouth and down his chin.

 

Kyungsoo finally began to draw out when the spurts seemed to come to a stop, sticky semen and saliva strings connecting to Chanyeol’s obscenely slick, puffy lips. The omega squeaked when one last surge of cum shot out from the alpha’s cock, dripping against his cheek.

 

Kyungsoo’s hand dropped to grab Chanyeol by the jaw again, tilting his head up.

 

“You did a very good job, Chanyeol.” He praised, making the omega smile happily up at him as he panted. His one dimple was endearing, but there was a different effect considering how his face was covered in Kyungsoo’s seed. “I made you all filthy, didn’t I? Do you want me to clean you up, baby boy?”

 

Chanyeol’s hands clenched atop Kyungsoo’s thighs, blown pupils dilating further.

 

“Please, sir.”

 

It was Kyungsoo who bent this time, tongue laving against Chanyeol’s cheek to clean off his own release. The omega’s breath hitched, not having expected the alpha to do something so brazen. He held still as Kyungsoo licked him, cleaned skin tingling from where the cool air brushed against it. The alpha reached his lips, and Chanyeol let him in just as easily as he had the first time, relishing in the firm cradle of Kyungsoo’s fingers against his jaw as the alpha licked into his mouth, tongue running over the back of teeth and against the soft walls of his cheeks, drawing out tiny, pleasured noises from the omega.

 

He slipped out from Chanyeol’s mouth then, moving down to his chin, giving it a little nip that made the omega fuss. Tilting the taller’s head further, he pressed lips and tongue against the omega’s throat, catching the errant trails of cum just before it reached Chanyeol’s velvet choker.

 

And what kind of alpha would he have been if he didn’t leave a few marks on Chanyeol’s pretty neck when it was so generously bared for him?

 

Kyungsoo nosed at Chanyeol’s cheek, a satisfied rumble slipping from him when he found that the omega reeked of his scent.

 

“Th–Thank you, sir.” Chanyeol mumbled when Kyungsoo pulled away, blushing.

 

It was cute how he could deepthroat an alpha cock without flinching, but some thorough cleaning made him flustered.

 

“Back to your feet, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo ordered, absent any harshness. The omega pulled himself back up, wincing when the movement reminded him of his very hard, very untouched erection still confined in his jeans. “You’ve been a good boy for me. I think it’s time you get out of those clothes, don’t you? Strip for me, baby boy.”

 

Shoulders slumping in relief, Chanyeol’s fingers went to his shirt, untucking the front and unbuttoning it. Kyungsoo’s brow raised when he caught sight of the omega’s topaz belly button piercing, and he made definite plans for it as the omega dropped his shirt to the ground and moved on to undoing his jeans. Bending over, he took off his shoes, letting Kyungsoo take in the smooth line of his back. He had a few moles. It was cute.

 

Finally finished undressing, Chanyeol straightened, patiently waiting for Kyungsoo to speak again. The alpha took his time roving his gaze up the omega’s body, however, and Chanyeol did his best not to fidget. He worked out a lot, so it wasn’t like he had anything to be shy about, but the way Kyungsoo looked at him was so meticulous and searching he was afraid of the alpha finding something he would be disappointed with.

 

Kyungsoo reestablished eye contact, and upon seeing how nervous Chanyeol looked, softened.

 

“Does baby boy have something he’d like to say?” Kyungsoo questioned. It may have been said in a lilting tone, but they both knew that it was more than just a request for Chanyeol to speak his mind.

 

Chanyeol rubbed his arm, glancing at Kyungsoo through his lashes.

 

“A–Ah, it’s just that when you look at me like that, I feel a little…self-conscious is, all.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips quirked.

 

“Look at you like what, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, cheeks burning.

 

“L–Like you’re figuring out how to make me come undone…and it also looks vaguely like you want to, uh, e–eat me.”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head, not even trying to look innocent.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing. Does baby boy not like it?”

 

Chanyeol resisted the urge to cover his face. He knew the alpha was probably used to being forward considering his occupation, but Chanyeol’s heart was still weak. He was fine during sexual activity, but any time he reached a lull or transition point, he went back to his regular flustered self.

 

“I–I do, sir.” He finally replied, biting his lip as he dropped his hand, reminding himself that everything they did was safe, sane, and consensual, and if he really wanted to back out of anything, all he had to do was say the word. “No one else has looked at me like that before,” he admitted.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

“If they didn’t realize how lovely you are, that’s on them.”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip.

 

“You think I’m lovely?”

 

Kyungsoo’s gaze hooded once more, and Chanyeol gulped when he realized that the alpha was about to get them rearing to go again.

 

“I do. So lovely I’m ordering you to get on the bed so I can show you exactly what I think.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide at that, and he’d truly chosen a good eyeliner because it had yet to run despite the tears from earlier. His lips were just as red as when he’d walked in, too.

 

Kyungsoo took the unsmudged makeup as a challenge. He wanted to see it messed up, wanted to see _Chanyeol_ so wrecked that he’d need more than just a touch-up.

 

The omega seemed to finally process what Kyungsoo had said, turning and walking over to the bed, taking a seat before blinking over at the alpha.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, beginning to remove his jacket.

 

“Scoot up some more, Chanyeol. You’re beautifully big, but I need some space, too, don’t I?”

 

Chanyeol nodded dazedly, gaze glued to Kyungsoo as he did as instructed, unable to look away as the alpha continued to undress. When he’d finished, he came over to join Chanyeol on the bed, downy covers dipping under his added weight as he crawled up to the omega. He was raising himself up by his elbows, Kyungsoo’s arms trapping him where he was.

 

“Now who’s the one who looks ravenous?” Kyungsoo murmured in amusement, lips brushing against Chanyeol’s.

 

“Still you, sir,” Chanyeol breathed. “Kiss me, please?”

 

Kyungsoo obliged him, taking the few centimeters it needed to connect their mouths again. The omega nibbled on Kyungsoo’s lips, and the alpha entertained the taller with a few moments of languid kissing before breaking away to start pressing damp, plush lips down the column of Chanyeol’s throat, teeth grazing over a smooth collarbone.

 

The omega’s breath sped up when Kyungsoo’s lips trailed down to an already stiff nipple, keening when the alpha tugged the dusky nub between his teeth. Chanyeol arched as Kyungsoo continued his torture, and that was when the alpha drew off, blowing on the wet skin and making Chanyeol shudder. He treated the other nipple the same, enjoying the way the omega tried not to squirm underneath him.

 

Kyungsoo had dealt with a lot of subs before, had had his share of good boys before, but as the alpha continued his journey down, taking the much-anticipated pit stop to play with the omega’s belly-button piercing, there was something Chanyeol that put him above all the rest.

 

“What a good boy,” Kyungsoo praised as he nosed at Chanyeol’s hip bone. Chanyeol jerked when Kyungsoo took him in hand, unable to hold back his moans at finally getting touched where he needed it most. Kyungsoo dipped his nail in Chanyeol’s slit, ripping a sob from the omega.

 

Kyungsoo removed his hand then, and Chanyeol’s eyes shot down to meet the alpha’s in panic.

 

“S–Sir?” he rasped. “What did I do? W–Was I bad?” he looked at Kyungsoo with big, sad eyes.

 

Kyungsoo hushed him, rubbing his hip.

 

“Just the opposite, baby boy. Turn over for me and get on your hands and knees.”

 

Chanyeol reminded himself not to scramble to comply, not wanting to risk upsetting their precarious position or accidentally hitting himself or god forbid Kyungsoo in his haste. Once he’d placed himself how Kyungsoo had asked, he felt hands on his cheeks, the ones on his face also flushing when he realized that the alpha was probably staring at his wet hole.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t just staring at his hole.

 

He was practically devouring it with blown pupils, the intense simmer of arousal in his gut rocketing up a notch at the sight of Chanyeol’s rim, leaking slick all the way down to the tops of his thighs. And those were just the visuals.

 

Scent-wise, it was like an assault of apricot and yuzu on Kyungsoo’s senses, Chanyeol’s pheromones smelling so good that the alpha chose to appreciate the aesthetics of Chanyeol on his hands and knees more mouth-on.

 

He leaned down where the longest path of slick was, tongue catching it as he began to trail back up. The omega tasted just as ambrosial as he smelled, and while Kyungsoo wasn’t normally a fan of sweet things, this just seemed to be another exception that Chanyeol had made him make.

 

He bit at the junction where cheek met thigh, just to feel the omega jolt at the action, watching his hole clench with dark eyes. He pressed a chaste kiss against the furled entrance, feeling Chanyeol’s muscles shake with the effort of keeping himself still for Kyungsoo.

 

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo murmured against the omega’s skin.

 

Chanyeol wanted to cry; he was so close to getting something to settle his raging lust, but then Kyungsoo had to go and ask him things again. Couldn’t the alpha see what Chanyeol wanted? He felt too overrun by desperation to even try to speak.

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said warningly when the omega didn’t reply. “You don’t get anything if you don’t use your words. We’ve discussed this.”

 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly, throat remembering the rigorous treatment Kyungsoo’s dick had given it.

 

“I–I want y–your tongue, sir. Please.”

 

Kyungsoo gave him a slow, dragging lick over his hole, collecting more wetness and lapping the stray drops off his lips. Chanyeol’s head dropped in frustration, mind absolutely swimming with how badly he wanted to cum but nowhere near it.

 

“Oh, you don’t seem happy,” Kyungsoo remarked. “I only did what my baby boy asked me. If you want more, ask properly.”

 

“Sir, please,” Chanyeol begged, voice wrecked, “I want your tongue inside. Please, please put it in me.”

 

Satisfied, Kyungsoo leaned back down, hooking his thumbs into Chanyeol’s hole and letting out a growl as he watched more slick pour out.

 

“Happily,” was all he said before he dove in.

 

Chanyeol groaned when Kyungsoo’s tongue finally slid inside, hands practically clawing at the sheets as the alpha curled, flicked, and stroked against his walls. The relief he got from just the rimming was enough to quell the frustration of not getting touched, but also made his skin blaze with need. He felt like one big, long ball of nerves that Kyungsoo just continued to set on fire with every touch.

 

And then the alpha slid his finger alongside his tongue.

 

Chanyeol’s breath stuck in his throat, practically hiccupping as Kyungsoo dipped his finger in and out to further stretch him. He was done for when the alpha pushed in a second, fingers crooking and finding the omega’s prostate within mere moments.

 

Chanyeol didn’t have the strength to hold himself up anymore, dropping to his elbows as he pressed his forehead against his forearm. Thankfully, Kyungsoo didn’t scold him, because Chanyeol didn’t think he’d be able to lift himself back up again. What scared him was when Kyungsoo kept rubbing over that bundle of tissue, because for as much as it made Chanyeol shake with unbridled pleasure, it was _too much_.

 

So much so that if Kyungsoo kept it up, he would cum.

 

“A–Ah, sir.” Chanyeol gasped, trying to raise his head enough so that Kyungsoo could hear him, whimpering when the alpha scissored him the widest he had yet. “S–Sir, please. I–I can’t…it’s t–too much.”

 

Kyungsoo tsked, not stopping his movements.

 

“You’re not stretched yet, Chanyeol. Be more patient. Good boys wait for permission to cum.”

 

Chanyeol let out a wretched sob, knowing that his control was growing more and more threadbare with each skillful twist of Kyungsoo’s fingers. He wasn’t going to be able to hold it.

 

Kyungsoo added a third finger and Chanyeol tensed, shaking as the alpha tried to stretch him further, but when he passed over his prostate again, Chanyeol snapped.

 

Arching, Chanyeol cried as he came, spurting all over the sheets below him. His mind went blank for that moment, but when he processed what he’d done, his stomach dropped.

 

He’d done the worst thing a sub could do: cum without permission.

 

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end before he even heard Kyungsoo’s low snarl, yelping when the alpha flipped him over harshly, pinning Chanyeol’s arms above his head.

 

“What. Did. I. Tell. You.”

 

Chanyeol was shaking, body at war with itself from the endorphins that would’ve usually had him sinking into the bed and the adrenaline that had him alert and attuned to every minute twitch of Kyungsoo’s muscles.

 

Tearfully, he looked up at Kyungsoo, flinching when he saw hard set of the alpha’s jaw, the disappointed reproach in his big eyes.

 

“I–I’m sorry—” Chanyeol began to stammer.

 

“That’s not what I asked,” Kyungsoo growled.

 

Chanyeol whined low in his throat, unable to help the distress that welled up in him at making his alpha upset, that he hadn’t been a good boy for him.

 

“Y–You told me not t–to cum, sir.”

 

“And what did you do, Chanyeol?”

 

“I–I came.”

 

“Did I, at any point, do anything to make you think that you could disobey me?” Kyungsoo demanded, making Chanyeol shake his head.

 

“No,” he whispered.

 

Kyungsoo snarled again, and Chanyeol shrunk down.

 

“Then, why did you?”

 

Chanyeol sniffled, voice breaking as he replied.

 

“I–I’m sorry, sir. I couldn’t–couldn’t control it. It felt too good. I–I want to make it up to you, please. Let me prove I’m sorry. Please, sir?”

 

Kyungsoo stared down at him coldly, seemingly unmoved by Chanyeol’s wet eyes. He dipped down, mouth next to the omega’s ear as he spoke into it.

 

“I’ll give you one last chance,” he allowed. “But only because you’re an inexperienced slut who doesn’t know better.”

 

Chanyeol wished that Kyungsoo degrading him didn’t turn him on so much. The omega was big on gender equality, but he wasn’t going to lie and say that being called names in bed wasn’t one of his biggest kinks.

 

“Yes, sir,” he said instead. “Thank you, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, leaning back up. He moved Chanyeol’s wrists so that they were laying on the padded leather cuffs attached to the bed, mouth in a serious line.

 

“Color?” he asked.

 

Chanyeol had almost forgotten he could opt of the scene, but he was too invested to stop now, and he, despite having just met the dom, trusted him. Even now, despite being disappointed and aggressive, he hadn’t actually made Chanyeol feel afraid _of_ him, only guilty over his own actions and reactive to the alpha pheromones.

 

Which is why the omega looked up at Kyungsoo with resolution.

 

“As green as grass, sir.”

 

There was a twitch in Kyungsoo’s façade, but it was so quick that Chanyeol could have imagined it. The alpha locked his wrists in without a word, leather tight and the straps connecting to the bed looking like they could handle someone even sturdier than Chanyeol.

 

“Are you clean?” Kyungsoo questioned.

 

The omega nodded.

 

“I just got tested a month ago. I haven’t slept with anyone since then…”

 

Kyungsoo grabbed both of Chanyeol’s thighs, rough hands sliding down until they caught the omega under his knees, pushing forward and up until Chanyeol was spread and open for him. The taller went a little red at being so exposed, but he kept his mouth firmly shut.

 

“Good. I’m clean, too. Normally, I use a condom, but,” the alpha rocked forward, erection sliding against Chanyeol’s sopping hole, “I’m making an exception tonight.”

 

Chanyeol’s cock twitched all-too-tellingly, and Kyungsoo noticed.

 

“Cum slut,” he scoffed.

 

Chanyeol whined, trying to hide his face against his arm, but his flushed cheeks were clear as day to the alpha.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo’s cock caught on Chanyeol’s hole, making the omega clench and try to suck him in instinctively. Kyungsoo pushed further, his stretching from earlier plus Chanyeol’s slick making the glide as easy as butter.

 

“What do you say when your alpha gives you cock, slut?” Kyungsoo grunted.

 

The omega was trembling, fingers curling around the straps of the cuffs to try to ground himself.

 

“Ah! Th–Thank y–you, sir!” He choked, words punched out because Kyungsoo hadn’t given him any time to adjust, pulling out until just the tip was still inside only to slam back in. The alpha set a relentless pace, drawing staccatoed groans from the omega.

 

“If you cum again without permission,” Kyungsoo spoke lowly, watching as Chanyeol began to harden again, “I’ll use more than just cuffs for the next round. Do you understand?” he punctuated each of the last three words with a sharp snap of his hips.

 

“Y–Y–Yessir.” Chanyeol hiccupped, trying to focus on pushing back against the headboard, Kyungsoo’s rough fucks jostling him so hard he’d be slamming against the wood by now. The angle wasn’t easy to maintain, considering Chanyeol’s tied hands, but he’d make it work if he wanted to avoid a concussion.

 

Kyungsoo pressed Chanyeol’s legs down further, making his thighs strain but allowing the alpha better mobility to shove deeper inside the omega. The added depth meant that the alpha could reach Chanyeol’s prostate now, brushing hard against it and making the omega cry out as he arched as much as he could off the bed. He vaguely felt the sensation of his own dried cum sticking to his back but was able to ignore it thanks to the stars Kyungsoo was making him see.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t let up for a moment, not even seemingly tired as he made Chanyeol’s toes twitch and curl in bliss. He was a lot more worked up this time than he’d been earlier, short black locks falling out of their place across his forehead as sweat clung to the sides of his cheeks, a heavy flush spreading across his nose down to his chest. There was sweat pooling down his neck into his clavicle, too, and Chanyeol watched as some spilled free, sliding down his pecs.

 

It was unfair how hot Kyungsoo looked while fucking him so punishingly.

 

Or maybe the alpha was right and Chanyeol was just a slut.

 

Head tossing back into the bed, the omega shut his eyes, gasping heavily as Kyungsoo pulled the occasional sob and whimper out of him, memorizing the feeling of how thick and full and _perfect_ the alpha felt inside him.

 

No one else had made him feel like this. Ever.

 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo let go of one of his knees, Chanyeol’s leg falling back down to the bed and instinctively curling around the alpha’s waist. Blinking his eyes back open, he looked up at Kyungsoo in question, breath hitching when the alpha’s hand rested against the base of his throat.

 

Kyungsoo said nothing, just letting his hand sit there as he continued to fuck him.

 

_Words, Chanyeol. Use your words._

 

“Do it,” Chanyeol permitted. “I want–want it. Do it. Ch–Choke me, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo’s hand slid up the few inches it needed to, adjusting around Chanyeol’s neck before pressing down. The pressure was gradual but steady, the alpha continuing to slam air out of Chanyeol as each squeeze of his hand depleted Chanyeol’s ability to take in much needed oxygen.

 

The omega could feel himself going light-headed, edges of his vision going fuzzy as his fingers slackened their grip on the straps, and that’s when Kyungsoo eased his grip so that Chanyeol could breathe again. He snapped out of his daze, gulping in as much air as he could, but then the alpha squeezed again.

 

He did this a few more times until Chanyeol felt delirious with pleasure despite the burning of his lungs and airway.

 

“You’re get so tight when I squeeze, it’s insane.” Kyungsoo huffed, pushing some of his damp locks off his face. “Keep clenching, slut. I’ll give you all that cum you’ve been gagging for.”

 

Chanyeol mewled weakly, the sound rough, trembling from overstimulation and anticipation as he felt the alpha’s knot keep catching against his rim. Panting hoarsely, he did his best to clench around Kyungsoo, gaining a satisfied growl from the alpha.

 

“Yeah, just like that.”

 

Both of Kyungsoo’s hands had gone to Chanyeol’s hips, and the smutty little part of Chanyeol’s brain that was still functioning leapt for joy at the alpha’s strong grip. With how hard he was holding him, the omega would have marks for days. He loved the ache of bruises on his skin just like he loved the twinging of a well-used jaw.

 

Chanyeol kept clamping down on Kyungsoo, tightening more and more each time to try to draw the alpha to his own breaking point.

 

Because for as much as he loved being called a slut, he did want to be a good boy again. He’d promised Kyungsoo he’d be his best boy, after all. Maybe the alpha would count his earlier instance as character growth if Chanyeol kept working his way back to his good graces.

 

Chanyeol screamed brokenly when Kyungsoo’s knot finally forced its way inside him, stretching him just fuller than he’d been ready for. The alpha leaned down, lips brushing over the sweat-damp skin of the omega’s shoulder as he searched for a place to bite down.

 

It only took a few more rhythmic constrictions of Chanyeol’s walls before Kyungsoo groaned, fingers going crushingly tight around Chanyeol's hips as he finally bit down at the juncture where the omega’s shoulder and neck met. The taller yanked at his tied wrists, needing something to ground him as cum flooded inside him, torrid and just shy of boiling, but there was no relief to be found other than the sharp, flaring pain of Kyungsoo’s bite on his neck.

 

Kyungsoo hunched forward, face hidden from Chanyeol’s view as he caught his breath. The omega jolted in surprise when the alpha moved to grab Chanyeol’s erection by the base, whimpering as the movement caused Kyungsoo’s knot to burrow deeper into him, the cum inside him sloshing and making him feel utterly filthy.

 

“You have one minute to cum,” the alpha instructed. “Fail to do so and you’re denied the privilege next round, got it?”

 

Chanyeol nodded frantically.

 

“Yes, sir, p–please sir.”

 

Kyungsoo’s hand began to move, but it was so excruciatingly slow, he’d reached Chanyeol’s tip by the time the tenth second had passed.

 

“S–Sir, I–I…that’s too…” Chanyeol stammered, biting his lip when the alpha gave him a look.

 

“What, Chanyeol? Speak up. Am I not doing a good job?” he questioned lowly.

 

Chanyeol shook his head furiously.

 

“No, it–it’s not that, sir. B–But I–I can’t cum like this…it’s too–too slow.”

 

Kyungsoo’s grip loosened in addition to the slow pace it was going at, and Chanyeol sobbed.

 

“Oh? Do you think you get to tell me how fast I can go? Only good boys get to ask things of their alphas, Chanyeol. You weren’t a good boy.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were wet again, and he stared pleadingly at the alpha.

 

“I’m trying to be, sir!” He insisted, voice cracking. He blamed it on the deepthroating and choking. “I–I told you; I’ll do anything to prove I can be your best boy.” He continued, sniffling. “B–But sir keeps being unfair. I tell you when it’s too much or too little and you don’t listen.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t look sympathetic.

 

“That’s why we have a stoplight system. If things are too much and you need to slow down, you say yellow. Unless you were lying to me when you said you understood.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head furiously.

 

“But I didn’t want you to stop…and I wanted to prove I could handle it,” his lip trembled. “I was too sure of myself…I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo’s grip finally became firmer, fist picking up its pace and making Chanyeol’s breath hitch in surprise.

 

“You’re infuriatingly cute,” he sighed as Chanyeol squirmed under him. “I bet you just get everything handed to you, don’t you? Just a few bats of those long lashes and a pout of those pretty little lips and you get what you want.”

 

Chanyeol whimpered out something that could’ve been an affirmative, hips jerking into Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“Of course,” the alpha snorted. “You’ve got fifteen seconds. If you don’t cum soon, you’ll find out exactly how I treat sluts who don’t know how to listen.”

 

Chanyeol wrists were twisting in the cuffs, panting as he tried to bring himself over the edge. He was already so close, and he just needed one tiny push but all he had was Kyungsoo’s hand on his cock and the knot stuffed up his ass that brought the burn of a stretch as opposed to pleasure. He didn’t even realize he was crying, tears flowing down his face as he begged Kyungsoo for something, anything.

 

And then with only five seconds left to go, Kyungsoo flicked one of his nipples and ordered him to cum with his alpha voice.

 

The omega wailed, going taut as his orgasm finally ripped out of him, clamping down on Kyungsoo’s knot like a vise as he came all over his stomach.

 

The alpha hissed at the way Chanyeol’s insides gripped at his cock, feeling himself already begin to harden again.

 

Gasping for breath, Chanyeol managed to lift his head to stare up at Kyungsoo wide-eyed and in awe.

 

Kyungsoo’s lips quirked at the look, stroking a hand down the omega’s side.

 

“What, did you really think I’d hang my baby boy out to dry? You were trying so hard, it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t give you a proper push, would it?”

 

Chanyeol’s face lit up, overjoyed that he’d managed to earn back his status of being Kyungsoo’s good boy. Though, that wasn’t to say the memory of a riled up Kyungsoo calling him a cum slut in his deep voice wouldn’t be forgotten by the omega anytime soon. It was preferably the kind of memory to store for times Chanyeol was horny and alone in bed. Or in the shower. He wasn’t picky.

 

Kyungsoo finally reached up to undo the straps on Chanyeol’s wrists, the omega’s arms falling beside his head on the pillow. Kyungsoo shifted, and Chanyeol bit his lip, squirming, the alpha’s knot still making its presence known inside him, but thankfully feeling somewhat smaller now.

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers played with the piercing in Chanyeol’s belly-button, other hand massaging the side V of his hips.

 

“Baby boy’s still eager to make it up to me, right?”

 

Chanyeol nodded vigorously.

 

“Of course!”

 

Kyungsoo smiled down at him, and the fact that it was the first smile since the elevator made Chanyeol feel all warm inside.

 

“Ride me.”

 

The little bubble of bliss Chanyeol had been in burst.

 

Kyungsoo wanted to go again? They’d both _just_ came! Chanyeol’s brow furrowed, then shot back up when he realized that the stiffness inside him wasn’t just from Kyungsoo’s knot, but also a reenergized erection.

 

“Sir, how _even_?” Chanyeol questioned in shock.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

“Having high stamina comes with the job, baby boy. But it was just your luck you booked an entire night with the very alpha that breaks new escorts into this kind of work.”

 

Chanyeol felt both incredibly lucky but also incredibly fucked, if you’d pardon the pun.

 

“B–But what if I hurt you? I’m pretty hefty, after all.” Chanyeol reasoned, trying to stall for time. Sure, he’d managed to have three orgasms in one night before, but there had been a proper break between them! Judging by the clock on Kyungsoo’s wall, they’d been there for just about an hour and still had four left.

 

Chanyeol still wanted to have some life left in him to be able to walk the next day. Though, the ache in his lower back told him it’d be closer to a few days before he’d be going anywhere sans limp.

 

Kyungsoo raised a brow at the omega, and before Chanyeol knew it, Kyungsoo had flipped them so that the alpha was laying on his back and the omega was sitting atop his lap. Chanyeol had barely processed what’d happened, blinking down in shock at Kyungsoo.

 

The alpha moved, hips jerking gently until he was able to pop his knot out of Chanyeol’s puffy hole. The omega keened at the action, still impaled on Kyungsoo’s dick but no longer stuffed full and tied down by alpha knot either. He could feel a mixture of Kyungsoo’s cum and his own slick begin to dribble out, running down Kyungsoo’s length. He shuddered at the feeling, pinpricks of arousal starting to build, but nowhere near what he needed to get up to full mast again either.

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo rumbled, making the omega’s gaze snap to his in less than a heartbeat. “If you do well, I’ll let you take a break. After we both drink some water, I want those long legs of yours wrapped around my neck as I eat you out again.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide, and he looked at Kyungsoo as if he couldn’t believe the alpha was really real.

 

“I never knew I’d been waiting all my life to hear someone say those words to me.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips quirked.

 

“I have to give my best boy reason to actually come back after tonight, don’t I?”

 

Chanyeol really had never heard better incentives before, and he doubted he would from anyone else.

 

Shifting, Chanyeol began to slowly move himself back and forth on Kyungsoo’s cock, the ache finally back to being more pleasurable than painful, and the alpha made an approving sound.

 

Chanyeol reached down, intertwining his and Kyungsoo’s fingers together atop the alpha’s stomach as he languidly rode him.

 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, sir,” Chanyeol assured after a moment, sending Kyungsoo a little dimpled smile, “absolutely nothing at all.”

 

Kyungsoo really had found his best boy after all. Though, the alpha thought as he felt more of his seed drip out of the omega, he was also his best cum slut. The perfect duality.

**Author's Note:**

> That was an actual monster to finish but I'm v glad I did :3 My betas and I hope y'all enjoyed the ride as much as we did fufufu
> 
> Be sure to leave me what you thought down below and I'll see y'all at the next fic~~


End file.
